


Phantom of the Opera AU*

by MySecretDesires



Series: Phantom of the Opera Au [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Almost Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU, changed lyrics to fit the story, lots of singing, twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySecretDesires/pseuds/MySecretDesires
Summary: *working titleConnor and Niles Stern were ballerina's at the most popular Opera house in Paris, France. The owner had sold the business to a lovely couple, Elijah and Chloe Kamski.Their patron turns out to be Connors long lost soulmate, and things get freaky when the Phantom who haunts the opera house doesn't get his way.
Relationships: Ben Collins/Original Character, Hank Anderson/Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Phantom of the Opera Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699165
Kudos: 17





	1. New Owners, and a Rising New Star.

**Author's Note:**

> The Phantom of the Opera has always been a big obsession of mine, so i decided to combine both of my special interests! It's based heavily off of my Twitter thread (I even drew Niles himself, but it's not that good) 
> 
> The original can be found here :) https://twitter.com/i/events/1160252842646618113
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it!

The year was 1872 The opera house was abuzz with rehearsals for the newest play, Hannibal, originally written by Chalumeau.

The Viscomte Anderson was a man of high status, by his name. His family were aristocrats, with a taste for art, so of course He wanted to get out and see what his parents were throwing their money at, this time. He was a fine young man, despite what his tired blue eyes would convey. His build was fit and muscular, though He had a nice layer of cushion to it, complimented by his tight suit. He was very handsome, marketable if you will, though all the young women would never stop their chatter about his availability, though He turned down every courtship offer He received. He explained He was waiting for the love of his life that He grew up with, wherever He shall be. 

After work had driven them apart, He never quit his search. That young man must be hundreds of miles away, where ever He was, He knew love would bring them back together, someday.

He stepped out of his horse drawn carriage as a man took his horses to put them up, and store his vehicle. He walked through the large front doors of the opera house, being greeted by a polish man, and a Russian woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a nicely fit blue dress, while her husband sported a suit similar to Hendry, though his hair was cut short on both sides, and pulled up in a tight bun on the back, much like a woman.

”Are you Mr Elijah Kamski?” Hendry asked, his greying blonde hair slicked back. He wore a stylish set of black pants, a black tail coat with red accents, and a tight white shirt that accented his large stature. 

”Ah, you must be Viscomte Anderson” The man smiled as the woman turned to him, bright, cheery blue eyes starred into his own, duller shade of blue. Elijah’s voice had the barest hint of an American accent, but it was mostly mixed with french now “Oui, Hendry is fine” He replied, shaking hands with the man, and then the woman’s hand “This must be your wife, Chloe”

”I am” She smiled proudly, deciding to ask the same of him. “And where is your arm candy, Mr Anderson?” Chloe asked, trying to make a light conversation as they walked through the halls 

”lost, I’m afraid. I was forced to leave on family duty…” He sighed “By the time I was to return, I found his house burned, no trace of him” He shook his head sadly “I’m going to look around for a bit, you two go ahead” He said, taking his leave as the new owners decided to check in on rehearsals, and to meet up with the previous owner who was retiring.

  
The first thing the couple noticed was the proclaimed Prima Donna, Nina Accetta. Fair Italian skin, rich voice and thick, brown hair made her quite the center piece in France, not to mention her talent, big, flaunty clothing, and ample bosom.

  
Off to the side, of the stage, the ballerinas stood, waiting their cue.Two near identical twins stood out among the group Although one was taller than the other, Their hair and faces were identical, but the taller one had sterling blue eyes that could cut through any light. The blue eyed one, Niles, was a bit different from the group. He had an off-peach colored sleeve on his left arm, the color just close enough that the audience wouldn’t really notice it, though. 

  
The Kamski’s were brought to the actors attention by the old owner, Chloe straightening her blue dress to be presentable, Elijah not really minding his suit was a little crooked. "I would like to introduce Monsieur Elijah, and Madame Chloe Kamski" The old owner continued after a moment for the clapping to subside. "I am sure you had read of their recent misfortune Involving a failed attempt at a junk business" He continued with a small snicker.

"Scrap metal, thank you" Elijah piped up, clearly aggravated by his assumptions

  
”They must be rich investors!” Connor whisper shouted to his twin, Niles “Perhaps they’re the new owners? I think I’ve seen that man around mother once…” The taller replied

"Were both deeply honored to introduce our new patron" Chloe smiled softly "The Vicomte De Anderson" Elijah finished for her, the clapping resumed as the strapping man walked out onto the stage to introduce himself.

Off stage, Nines dragged his brother closer to the stage to get a look at the man.

  
"Not my type, but yours" He whispered quietly, pointing out the greying man, Connor looked trapped in a memory

"Its Hendry" Connor whispered after a moment "Before mother died, He'd take me on dates" He whispered quietly "No one knew, we kept it low…" He smiled gently, it was almost melancholic in nature.

"And you never told me?"

"I didn’t think you’d enjoy your little brother having a lover so much older than him" Connor huffed a little "He used to call me Little Lotte"

"Like the game?"

"Yes, I was quite fond of it" Connor smiled “He’d always dot on me” He reminisced happily.

  
Back on stage, Anderson fixed his tail coat, the soft dull white under shirt was ruffled to perfection, It had Connor drooling, but He’d make Anderson wait, besides, What if He had moved on? Forgot about Connor?

"My family and I are honored to be able to support the live arts, especially with the world-renowned Opera Populaire" He smiled fondly

  
Nina walked over and took his hand, bowing to him with a pleasant smile

"Signora Nina Accetta, our leading soprano for 5 seasons" the old owner told them They also introduced her male counter part, a large man who had kept himself busy, Benjamin Collins, He was from America, wanting to get away from the stress of his home life, and pursue one in foreign theatre. 

  
"An honor, really" Hendry smiled "But I believe I am keeping you from rehearsal, I look forward to watching your performance" Anderson said, taking his leave to go about other business He seemed to have.

The conductor asked to start the rehearsal from the start, and Niles and Connor took their stance with the other ballerinas Their feminine features set them aside from most of the other male cast, skimpy female clothing covered them as they started their synchronized chained performance.

"He wouldn’t recognize me" Connor said to his twin before they started their dance Leaping and swaying all across the floor

The instructor, Madame Esmerelda Velasco, A Spanish woman watched over the performance, scolding some of the dancers who weren’t in perfect sync 

"We take immense pride in the excellence of our ballet, Messieur, Madame" She told the Kamski’s, her dark brown hair tight up in a tight bun.

"I can tell" Elijah said as they walked by slowly, taking in the performance "Especially that beautiful brown haired girl" "My Daughter, Angela Velasco" She said pointedly, continuing on with the tour so He couldn’t keep ogling the girl who was so focused on her dance. 

"What about those two beautiful pale ones? No relation to you, I trust" Chloe asked, looking at the beautiful twins, their movements so elegant. 

"Connor and Niles Stern, Natural talent from the both of them" Velasco said, a soft smile grazing her lips They were very determined to show off their abilities, that was sure. You had to be competitive in this field, They weren’t ready to let their dancing careers be trampled by other men and women devoted to being the best, not with how close to perfection they felt themselves. 

  
"Stern you say? No relation to the famous American botanist?" "Her only children, adopted" She continued on to explain

"Orphaned at 16 when the mansion burned to the ground, nearly killing them along with her" She sighed a little "they came here to live and train in the ballet dormitories"

"Orphaned, you say?" Chloe asked, never quite shaking the Russian from her voice "I was as well, Until Eli brought me home with him~"

"I see them as my children as well, they’re sweet boys" Madame Velasco told them, ushering them to move so the performers weren’t interrupted with their number. 

Everything was perfect, but an actress stepped and ripped signora Accetta's dress, though, She pushed it aside to finish the performance, despite her bubbling anger. 

Once the number was up, though, She blew up. 

  
"Ugh! All day! Dancing, dancing, dancing! that’s it!" She complained, clearly done with all of the rehearsing, She always got her way.

  
She walked over to the Kamski's as the props were being dragged back for the performance that night She wasn’t used to not being the center of attention, and hearing them say how excited the Viscomte was for the gala, and how they were thankful to have him, rather than talking about her performance. She wasn’t happy.

"Allora allora allora, I hope He is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers! Because I, will not be singing!" She snapped at the old owner "Good bye! No, it’s finito! Finished!" She yapped when a stage member tried to talk her out of leaving "Get my doggy, bring me my doggy, bye bye!" She snapped, walking across the stage, making a show of herself, just to get her way.

"Wh-what do we do?" Chloe asked the old owner, too terrified of the prissy woman to really even move.

"Grovel" He replied simply as the couple rushed after her “Grovel, grovel”

  
She continued to deny her staying as they caught up, though it would take more than a little bit of begging to make her stay. Elijah was starting to wonder if it was even worth it at this point, they could have invested in something else, but an opera house of all things?

"Principessa! Bella diva!" Elijah called out to her, knowing a little bit of Italian from his travels, though not enough to try and hold a conversation 

"Si! What?" She huffed

"Goddess of song and music!" Chloe chimed in, trying to do her part.

"E vero!"

"Monsieur Kamski, Isn't there a rather spectacular Ria for Elissa in uh… act 3? Perhaps the signora-"

"Yes, yes, yes, But no!" Nina huffed "Because I have not my costume for act 3, because somebody forgot to finish it!" She nearly screeched "And! I hate my hat!"

"How about, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition?" Elijah asked as She started to fake cry, hiding her face behind her hands, but She calmed down wuite fast, hearing She could sing all on her own and show off her abilities to the new owners. 

"Well… If its my managers Command" She said sweetly, and Elijah let out a sign of relief, they had her for now.

  
Nina walked to the center stage, rushing people off, then commanded the conductor get the song ready for her as She took her place, straightening her back, clearing her throat, only then did She inform She was ready to sing, ruling over the opera populare as the leading soprano, they couldn’t afford to lose her. 

“Think of me, think of me fondly when we’ve said goodbye” She held the note on goodbye a bit long, in Niles opinion. He didn’t much care for her onstage, with her bullying and abuse to those below her, the way She complained about every little thing, her entitled beliefs got to him. A little piece of him wished something would happen, to make her shut up so He could think, maybe humble her in some sort of way. “Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you’ll try! And when you find, that once again you long to set your heart out and be-” A rope came loose, and a back drop came tumbling down, knocking her on her stomach as She, and the rest of the cast, screamed

Niles eyes were wide as He stepped back, pulling Connor close to himself "He's here, the phantom of the opera!" Connor cried, terrified, clinging to his brother. Niles only cared about keeping Connor safe, that was his purpose in life. 

Madame Velasco overheard her boys, as She went to investigate on her own, sneaking out right under the noses of the crew who were too worried for the lead actress.

The old owner shouted at the man up top, who’s job it was to watch over the sets, but He wasn’t at his post, He was away, drinking as usual.  
"Please, monsieur there’s no one up there! And if there is, then, it must be a ghost"

"Please signora, these things do happen" Chloe said, trying to deescalate the situation at hand. It made Nina angrier, sadly.

"for the past three years these things do happen, And did you stop them from happening? No!” She growled, a fierce fire in her deep blue eyes, turning on poor Elijah and Chloe “And you two! You are as bad as him! 'these things do happen' what? Nngh!" She growled "And if you stop these things from happening, these things, does not happen! Adiamo! Bring my doggy!"

She stomped away, leaving Benjamin in her place, the poor man trailing behind "Amateurs" He sighed as He followed her, trying to go and calm her down.

"Sir and Madame, good luck" The old manager said as He walked in front of the dumbfounded couple "If you need me, I shall be in Australia" 

The conductor groaned

"Signora Accetta, She will be coming back, yes?" Chloe asked, while the other could only shrug and go about his business, leaving a distraught Elijah in his place

"I have a letter here, from the opera ghost" Madame Velasco said from behind them, holding out a letter.

"God, you’re all obsessed!" Elijah groaned loudly, crossing his arms. 

"He welcomes you to his opera house" Velasco said, holding the letter open

"HIS, opera house?" Chloe asked, eyes wide.

"He asks that you keep box 5, empty for his use… And He reminds you that his salary is due"

"His salary!?" It was Elijah's turn to be exasperated, had Accetta’s melt down not been enough?

"Well, the old owner used to give him 20,000 francs a month" She explained.

Elijah repeated her again, like a parrot.

"Perhaps you can not afford more? With the vicomte as your Patron?"

  
"Madame, I had hoped to make that public at tonight’s gala" Elijah growled, ripping up the letter "But we shall now have to cancel! As it appears, we have lost our star!"

"Perhaps there is an uh, understudy!" Chloe asked.

"Understudy? There is no understudy for Nina Accetta!" The conductor huffed.

"A full house, Chloe! We'll have to refund a full house!" Elijah huffed Irritably.

  
"Niles Stern could sing it for you, sir" Madame Velasco interrupted.

"What, a chorus boy? Don't be silly" Elijah wrote them off, but it wasn’t like He had an option, now.

"He's been well taught" She continued.

  
"by whom?" Chloe asked. The boy who stepped forward, Bright blue eyes setting him apart from his twin brother, who was watching encouragingly, a smile on his face

"I don't know his name, Madame" Nines replied quietly, hands fidgeting together

"Let him sing for you, I promise, You won't be let down" Velasco vouched, pressing a hand to Niles nearly bared back, to give him something to focus on.

"Elijah, Let him sing" Chloe said as the man sighed and motioned for him to start, watching him fidget nervously as He listened to the music, closing his eyes He could easily imagine that phantom voice lulling him asleep, fighting off the nightmares and changing the smell of a burning home and flesh to sweet lavender and roses

He began the song, voice soft and feminine "Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye"

He began, not seeing the look of shock on the newest owners faces, nor how the performers gathered around for the free show This time, no backdrop fell, hopefully a once off catastrophe

It had only taken a few hours, fixing the dresses and make up, brushing him up on the lines and setting him out into the world. 

He rather enjoyed the soft white dress, the stars in his hair and how well his arms sleeve blended into the dress, you almost couldn’t even see it.

  
Down below the opera was the proclaimed phantom himself, listening intently to his worked. He loved listening to Nines singing, it filled his heart and chest with such beautiful feelings, exquisite and complex emotions, it fueled his writing and composing, the only reason He was still alive, by now. 

  
His little dove was finally ready to leave his cage, and join him as his lovely bride.

  
Hendry leaned over the railing, looking out at the stage Something was so familiar yet different about the actress on stage It clicked after a moment, seeing the short hair and signature moles

That had to be "Can it… Can it be Connors brother?" He spoke out loud. Yes, that had to be Niles Stern, no one else had that beautiful pale skin and smattering of freckles and moles. "Bravo!" He cheered, standing up and leaving so He could try and find the man's other half.

"Long ago, it just seems so long ago, How young and innocent we were. He may not remember me, but I remember" He trailed off, listening to the music as He looked and searched for his past lover

He searched around backstage, no use, everyone was to busy with the performance to help him.

Niles easily hit the high notes with his training, basking in the praise of his new fans as He stepped off stage for the show to continue.

After the jaw dropping show, Connor looked around the opera house for his brother, not surprised to find him in the chapel, where He was taking a breather after his show, praying to their Handmaid.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect!" Connor giggled softly, looking his brother over in the dress, kneeling by him"I'd only wish you told me sooner, who is your strange tutor?" 

"Con… When we were brought here to live, whenever I came down here alone, to light a candle for Marie… I can hear him singing to me, for me…” He whispered, turning to his brother “Marie told me ‘When I’m in heaven Niles, I will send to you an angel of music’ ”

"Niles, you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Niles you’re talking in riddles, and it's not like you"

Connor was growing worried for his brother, having never heard anything of this 'Angel of Music'.

  
"Angel of music, Guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!” Niles led Connor around the back of the opera populare, down long corridors. Slowly walking down the backstage of the populare, these moments of it being calm and collected back here were few and far in between, mostly only when everyone was out partying.

"Who is this angel? This-" "Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel" They synchronized together, soft voices, perfect. Connor was growing even more worried. He couldn’t understand how much dedication Niles had for this strange being. Why, He had never spoken of him before, why was this all so sudden?

  
He stopped their walking, and pulled both of Niles hands into his own "He's with me even now" Niles whispered softly, "Your hands are cold-" Connor was cut off by Niles, yet again. 

"All around"

"you're face, Niles, It's white!" Connor whined loudly, cupping his brothers face gently. 

"It frightens me" He whimpered in return. 

"Don't be frightened" Connor cooed to his brother, pulling him close for a hug. The two had to be separated eventually, parting ways so they could finish up their business for the night.

  
Connor went to the hallway outside of the lead actress’ room, his suit dressed tightly as He rocked on his heels, waiting on his brother quietly, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. 

Hendry was held up by Elijah, speaking of Niles praises, seeing as how He wanted to visit with the man. Hendry had to quickly deny any accusations that it may be for some adult activities.

  
Before He knocked on the door, He saw down the hall, an all too familiar tuft of brown, slicked back hair, a small mole peeking out of the collar, that was his Stern.

"Little Lottie, Let hos mind wonder" He cooed, walking behind the boy and covering his eyes. Connor was stiff for a moment, his brain processing the words, before He relaxed, a large smile growing on his face.

"Little Lottie thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of Goblins or shoes?"

"Oh, Hendry!" Connor smiled bright, moving the hands and turning around, before taking him to a smaller room, one that was used for storage, but would give them privacy.

"Or of Riddles, or Frocks" Hendry continued as they walked into the closet, lighting to oil lamp. He settled Connor on top of a sturdy box, snaking between his legs, hands on either side of those soft thighs He remembered rubbing, the ones He missed squeezing his head.

"Those picnics in mother's attic?"

"or of chocolates?" Hendry smirked as He continued the game his lover was fond of "Or of Mother playing the violin" Connor reminisced fondly

"As we read to each other, dark stories of the north?"

"No, what is best Lottie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and my Handsome Prince sings songs to me" He whispered, cupping Hendry's face, star struck Rather, He moved his hands and embraced the other in a tight hug, squeaking when hank swept him off his seat and squeezed him tightly, He missed those bear hugs dearly, making the rest of the world disappear around him.

"Your brother sang like an angel tonight, I'm glad to see him alive and well, you too" Hendry told him, brushing the tuft of hair from his face, though it never listened to anything, much less Hendry’s fingers.

  
"I dont think He is, Hendry” Connor said, worry in his voice as He reached up to feed his fingers into the others full beard. “ He told me, That an angel of music has taken him under his wing-"

"Oh, no doubt of it" He shook his head "Come, now we go to supper"

"Hendry- wait! It’s Niles, I can't leave him"

"I shan't keep you up late"

"Hendry, you aren’t listening"

"You must change, I'll order my carriage Two minutes, Little Lottie" He told him, already closing the door behind him

"No Hendry- Wait!" He said, a moment too late He let out a sigh, and decided to go check on his brother, and inform him of the impromptu plans.

  
He opened the door and slipped in unnoticed, just as it was locked "Oh, Niles! you'll never guess what happened!" Connor smiled, rushing over to his brother

Niles turned to him, a soft smile as He held a rose with a black ribbon around it "Did you see what the angel of music gave to me?" He smiled, showing off the rose as Connor rubbed the back of his neck, He was getting an uneasy feeling despite the happy face He held for his brother, maybe if He just ignored it, the matter would sort its self out.

  
"That’s pretty…. um, Hendry remembered me!”

Nines kept his polite smile to his brother, but something ached deep down in his ches,t but He wasn’t quite sure what that feeling was, longing, maybe. 

“He um… Hendry and I are going out for dinner" Connor told him excitedly, but He seemed nervous. He knew He was safe with Hendry, that wasn’t the issue. The two had never left each others side since the manor burned down. 

”Oh… Oh, wonderful news!” Niles smiled, though He seemed a little depressed. “Go, I wont stay up late waiting your return” He smiled softly and rushed Connor out. He didn’t know what compelled him to be alone, but He didn’t want to be surrounded, especially by someone as happy as Connor was. 

He took a seat at the vanity once again, brushing his hair sadly as He gazed at his appearance in the mirror, his polite smile dropping to a depressing frown. He shouldn’t be sad, He knew that. He should be happy for Connor, He found the love of his life once again. 

He hated that jealous feeling deep in his gut, reminding him constantly that despite Connor, He was truly alone. A tear ran down his face as the mysterious wind blew out the candles in the room, so He looked around, maybe someone was there…

the angel couldn't wait much longer He needed Niles badly, and with how sad Niles was, it would easy to lure him away, wipe away his tears and keep him safe, remind him how much He was really loved…

  
"Insulate boy, this Doppelganger, Basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! this brave young Brother, Sharing in my triumph!" The Angel said in a powerful voice, coming from nowhere but everywhere at once.

Niles had no doubt in his body, He knew exactly who it was. "Angel I hear you, speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me" Niles sang back to his Angel, eyes closed softly, totally vulnerable. He trusted his angel.

"Angel his soul is weak, forgive him, enter at last, master" Niles Finished in his sing-song voice, eyes shut. He wasn’t exactly sure if his Angel wanted to be seen, yet. He always came to him in his sleep, so how should He know?

  
"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide" The Angel purred, it awakened something deep inside of Niles, that desire for the flesh… His mind was filled with nothing but soft tunes, and his Angel. He couldn’t help but think about what his Angel would look like, how He would feel… He got out of his seat, eyes opening slowly as He gazed around the room more, He felt a little dizzy and lightheaded, disoriented almost. 

  
"Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" The man said as Niles drew closer to the large object, eyes fluttering as He stared into the reflective glass, Entranced. His angel, despite behind obscured by a cloak and mask covering half his face, was so beautiful. His bright emerald eyes, latte skin and dark brown, slicked back hair. It wasn’t what Niles was imagining… but so much better. His mouth almost watered at his beauty, the glass moving to reveal a long hallway.

The phantom had a prideful look on his face, the amount of sheer dominance and comfort that radiated from him was enough to make anyone quiver before him, to give themselves up fully, body and mind. 

"Angel of music, guide and guardian. Enter me your glory" Niles sang softly, stepping forward oh so slowly, He felt like He was in a dream, but it was so realistic. "Angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel" He sang softly, a few inches separated him and this man He was in love with, even if He didn’t know it yet, that man had an iron tight grip on his heart, and other organs. 

  
"I am your angel of music, Come to my Angel of music" The man coaxed him closer, not caring if anyone heard them, though, the door was locked anyways. He took Niles hand gently in his own gloved one, rubbing the top of his hand soothingly, looking down into Niles wide eyes. He would have his beautiful little Niles, and the Angel hated waiting. 


	2. The Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amazing performance by none other than Niles Stern, a rising Opera star, His master decided to finally show him where he lived, and thus starts a journey to the sewers.

As the angel sang with Niles, He lead him down a long spiral stair case, down decrepit hallways, sconces on the walls seemed to move, but Niles was captivated by his Angel.

Niles was sure He was dreaming as they walked down hallways, and a large spiral staircase. They arrived to the sewers themselves, a small gondola sitting in the water. His angel put a foot in the boat and helped him into it, before getting in as well, standing at the back of the boat, to use the oar to row through the underground river.

Niles had a front row view of the almost catacomb like home of his Angel, so many beautiful candles and works of art, but all He could truly put his focus on was the man himself, his powerful voice that resonated inside of Niles, filling his soul with such joy and happiness, with lust and desires unknown to him. Niles was entranced in this new man who had been secretly a part of his life for years, and being so close to him made him feel so alive, like the world finally had color again.

When Niles sang higher notes, Candelabra's rose from the water, and the gate rose as well, to show a beautiful rococo style home. The walls were dark and bleak. The home seemed damp from the air, yet the smell of roses and lavender scented candles off set what ever else was living down there.

  
Covered mirrors surrounded the room too, a beautiful piano set in the middle, papers scattered around, a writing table with plain papers, an inkwell and a few feathers. His bed was something else, really. It was a black swan, a sheer black lace surrounded what seemed like red velvet bed sheets.

Gavin had stopped the boat at a sort of bank near the ‘bedroom’ portion. He carefully stepped out, Leaving Niles in the swaying boat. He would have figured Niles would look around, but no. He just starred right at him, never leaving his line of sight.

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet musics throne" The Angel said, throwing off his cloak and really just making a show of it all, He was a master of drama after all. “To this kingdom where all must pay homage through music” He cooed, his deep emerald eyes dazzling in the candle light.   
  
”You have come here, For one purpose and one alone” He turned around, holding onto the podium where papers sat, music notes having covered the page, some blotched out with ink.

"since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing, for my music" He told him softly, turning back to him, a soft look in his eyes as Niles mouth was lightly agape in wonder.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation" He sang with a delicate purr, ever so gently, walking ever so slowly to the captivated man.

"Darkness stirs, and awakes the imagination" The man purred, holding out his hand to lead the blue eyed man out of the boat. He took his hand gently and lead him around the medium sized room, not that Niles cared. No, at that moment, He had no care for what the room was, or that it even existed. He cared that He got to be so close to the man He held so dear in his heart, the one that made him feel so much pleasure, Innocent and not.   
  
”Silently the senses abandon their defenses…” The angel purred, showing Niles where He composed his music, the scattered papers meant nothing under their heels.

  
”Slowly, Gently, night unfurls its splendor… Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender” He said, ever so gently, leading the others frail left hand to his heart to feel the quick thumping, The Angel was just as excited about this as He was, if not more. Why, He finally had his beloved in his own home, He couldn’t be happier.

Then, Niles decided to look around the room for a little bit, only to have his head gently coaxed back to looking at the Phantom “Turn your face away, from the garish light of day…” That soft glove felt like an electric shock with how sensitive his senses were, wanting more of his touch, nay, demanding it.

“Turn your thoughts away from cold, Unfeeling night…” He sang, turning to show Niles the recreation of the opera houses’ stage, a little model of himself in that beautiful white dress standing there, a painting and a few other memorabilia there that He took in. It was all just so overwhelming, and He was sure it would just get even more so.   
  
”And listen to the music of the night~ Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dream, Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!” He sang with such power as He took a few paces away from the stunned silent, rising opera star.   
  
”Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar” Niles did as He was asked, a wide smile growing on his face at the sheer amount of comfort. Without taking in any visual stimulus, He really could focus on the man He adored, And the smells of luxurious candles He could have sworn He’d smelled in a dream.  
  
  
”And you’ll live, as you’ve never lived… before” He paused for a moment, just taking in Niles features in the candle light.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it" He paused, spinning Niles around so that his back was against his chest, a hand snaking up to grip his jaw gently in his velvet glove, caressing his cheek.

"secretly possess you." He purred in his ear, feeling Niles relax near instantly in his arms before slowly letting go, holding his hand as He started to lead him through the other half of the room, oh so slowly, there was no rush now, He couldn’t help but look back at those now open baby blue’s, shining so delicately in the candle light.   
  
”Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know… you cannot fight” He pulled away yet again, taking a few steps back to really admire the look of wonder and joy and pleasure on the younger ones face, one untouched by the horrors of the world that Gavin had been exposed to, Horrors He was determined to keep Niles from, no matter the cost.   
  
”The darkness of the music of the night” His voice grew in power, something almost animalistic, dominant in his eyes as He started to walk around him, like He was prey to be stalked. “Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!” He puffed, his chest was a bit bigger now, like He was trying to puff himself up like a cat almost, showing just who was in charge around these parts.   
  
”Let our soul take you where you long, to be!” His voice reverberated through the rocky cavern of a home, candles accenting all of his features as He walked back around to Niles from behind the piano He hadn’t touched yet.   
  
”Only then, can you belong to me” He whispered softly, Taking Niles face into his gloved hands for a moment before walking behind him, resting his hands on the others sides. “Floating, falling… Sweet intoxication” He purred, moving his hands up to his chest for a brief moment.   
  
Niles hadn’t even made a single noise when his left side was touched, and usually it always burned terribly, his arm more so. But it was so much different this time. The Angels touch was so delicate, and his mind was so foggy with all of this… These new, wonderful things, He probably wouldn’t even feel if He were to be shot on the spot.

  
  
When the Angels hand rested on his hip, He let out a small moan, near inaudible. He rested his head back on the others chest as his own hand was taken into the soft, gentle grasp of a velvet glove, leading his hand back to touch the Phantoms side, his stomach, anything He could comfortably reach, without doing something too inappropriate.   
  
”Touch me, Trust me” He had sang into his ear, There was nothing left for Niles to do but just crumble in this mans arms, His soft words and cat-like voice slowly building him back up, just to take him apart again.   
  
His hand was brought up to the man's left cheek, unmasked unlike the other half. His gruff cheek had a rough, sharp texture thanks to his stubble, but it was oddly soft, something Niles wanted to feel more of.   
  
”Savor each sensation…” He let out a small, almost inaudible whine when almost all contact was cut so suddenly, just his hands entwined with the Phantoms as they starred, face to face.   
  
”Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in, To the power of the music, that I write…” He smiled brightly, leading Niles over to something that was covered by a thick, red velvet curtain. But something felt uneasy in his gut, something was behind that, something He wasn’t sure He was ready to see.   
  
In his mind, He knew what Connor might say, if this were a book. “There’s probably a dead body!” Connor would gasp as Niles would huff “Can I get to that part, Connor?” He’d laugh and shake his head. But this was no restless night, Reading to Connor in Niles own cot, Waiting for his brother to fall asleep, curled up into his better side, craving physical comfort.   
  
No, This was something straight out of a romance novel, But stronger. No feminine heroine needing saving by a dominant, all perfect lover from the past. This was something that went so much deeper than words and literature could ever describe.   
  
”The power of the music of the night!” The Phantom sang, Pulling the rope on the curtain. It took Niles a few seconds to focus on what was behind it, And He was immediately pushed over the edge of overwhelmed, into something He couldn’t even process.   
  
There, starring back at him, a mannequin, exactly like himself. It wore a wedding dress, one more exquisite than the one He had performed in on stage earlier that night. A thin veil, attached to a headband, adorned in white faux roses, probably hand made by the man singing to him. There were flecks of gold, too. God always suited him, in his opinion, as did silvers and lovely light colors.   
  
If it weren’t for the strong arm behind him, He would have hit the ground. The shock of it all was too much for his frail, sheltered mind to comprehend. He passed right out into that mans arms, who quickly picked him up bridal style, caressing him close as He carefully carried him back to his bed, drawing back the black lace to lay the sleeping man down so He could rest.   
  
”You alone can make my song take flight…” He whispered softly as He tucked him in, letting the softness of the sheets hold and caress the man in his slumber “Help me make the music… of the… night” He sang as He caressed Niles cheek like He had so many nights, but something was different. He couldn’t pin what, but the way He saw Niles, so completely relaxed and at peace with the world for once, rather than his face screwed in fear and pain, it melted his heart. Niles would twist and turn from the horrid nightmares that plagued him, crying and whimpering until He sang to him, It was a lot for the Phantom to take in, in all honesty.   
  
He reluctantly pulled away, shutting the beds drapes to help block out some of the candle light before turning his head to the boat. Niles would sleep for a while, so He had enough time to write and work on his newest opera. He didn’t like Niles sleeping in the ballerina’s dorm, It was hard to sneak in to see him and sing, and Ballerina’s are a group of snitches. To the Phantom, They could never hold a candle to the beauty that was his little, perfect Niles. He decided He’d keep Niles as long as He could, to shower him in the love and affection He deserved.

Niles awoke some time later, looking around before He sat up. He saw his angel seated at the organ playing with such concentration, Niles wasn’t sure if He knew He was awake yet.

There is a musical box in the shape of a barrel organ next to him with a charming little monkey, it began playing when He woke up, the melody was almost depressingly sweet, something one could get lost in for hours and hours, humming along to the soft melody.

Connor Returned after his date with Hendry, and a promise for more. They parted with a deep kiss, and a hug. Connor wasn’t sure where his brother would be, but the commotion in the dorm caught his attention. A stage hand was flirting with the other ballerina’s, telling the story of a man with a disgusting face.   
  
”Like yellow parchment, is his skin! A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew~” He tease as the girls giggled and gasped.   
  
He had pulled a girl close as She chuckled and laughed, the drunkard clearly being somehow charming to them, Connor and Niles never understood it, though, they were the outcasts anyhow.   
  
”You must be always on your guard… or He will catch you, with his magical lasso!” He laughed as He pretended to start biting at the swooning womans’ throat.   
  
Madam Velasco wasn’t having it . She pulled the woman away and looked around the room with a stern gaze, one that reminded Connor of their mothers.   
  
”Those who speak of what they know, find to late that prudent silence is wise… Tales of Wonders, hold your tongue!” She huffed, smacking the drunkard across the face “Keep your hand, at the level of your eyes!” She huffed as the women huffed back, going to settle down and spread their usual gossip. 

During the commotion, Connor made his way to his bed, looking over at the empty one across where his brother would always lay. Velasco noticed the absence of Niles as well, and sat by the troubled twins side.  
  
”What's the matter, Connor?” She asked worriedly, taking his chill hands in hers.   
  
”I don’t know where Niles is, and… He’s been talking about this… This Angel of music who sings to him, and-” Velasco pressed a finger to his lips, a worried look on her features.   
  
”He’ll be okay” She whispered, the chatter of other young adults easily overpowered their own private conversation “I cant tell you much, Connor” She sighed “But young Niles is safe, I promise” She told him, kissing his head “I promise, He wont be hurt”   
  
”I…Okay” He sighed, giving up on trying to get more out of her. Velasco was a very private woman, She kept to herself, only telling what needed to be told. She really was like a second mother to him.  
  
”Viscount Anderson seems to be taking a liking to you, He left this with me” She handed a letter to Connor, who took it and thanked her as She took her leave, demanding the ballerinas cease their gossip and go to bed before taking her leave.


	3. I remember there was mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom isn't happy about Niles learning whats behind the mask, or his letters being ignored by the 2 new owners, but he'll get along somehow..

  
He stood up carefully, his mind still hazy as He slowly walked over to his angel, who was starring deeply into the paper He took a pen to, writing notes after He played them.

"I remember there was mist... Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake..." He sang, the angel still not turning from his writing.

  
"There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat... And in the boat, there was a man..." He drew closer, watching him from behind. Niles grew curious of this mans odd way, like why He chose to live in the sewers with the rats and other filth.

He turned to almost look at him before turning back to his music, trying to get his thoughts out, not seeing Niles, ever so slowly, reaching out for his Mask.

"Who was that shape in the shadows? Who’s was the face, in the mask..." Niles sang softly, slowly curling his thin fingers under the mask that He pulled away. The angel was calm for a moment before standing and pushing Niles to the ground in his fit of rage, finally understanding what was going on.

"Damn you! You little prying pandora! You little demon!" Niles wasn’t prepared to have his Angel snap at him so harshly. He was truly scared for one of the few times in his life. 

"Is this what you wanted to see!?" He growled, tossing an unlit candelabra to the ground.

"Curse you! You little lying delilah! You little viper!" He spat, glaring at the other as Niles finally got a good glimpse of his face. 

  
It was grotesque to put it lightly. The entire left side of his face was burned and mutilated, one long prominent scar ran across his nose, curving into his cheek and his jaw, obviously done on purpose. Whether it was himself or someone else? Niles didn’t know. But as much as that face was contorted, burned and scarred over, Niles couldn’t bring himself to see the ugliness in it, even if that made him a hypocrite. There was just more to him than the mutilated face, as much as Niles hated seeing it in the moment, it wasn’t because of his Angels face, it was because it reminded him of his own scars, and the pain it caused him.  
"Now you can never be free!" His angel said, it sounded like He wanted to cry, rather than punch or throw things. As soon as his anger subsided, His insults lost their punch"Damn you... Curse you..." He huffed, panting a bit, but the heat of anger was still slowly dying out. 

He turned his back to Niles, a sadness and longing trapped behind his eyes that Niles caught merely a glimpse of.

"Stranger than you dreamt it..." He started "Can you even dare to look… or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell But secretly yearns for heaven" He sang softly, turning to look at his scared love.

"Secretly... secretly oh Niles..." He turned his face away, trying to think before it came to him. He knelt by Niles, seeing him flinch back made him frown. He didn’t want to be feared, not by Niles.

  
"Fear can turn to love... You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster, this... repulsive carcass, who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly... secretly"

He paused a moment, reaching his hand out to cup the others cheek, it felt nice. Niles leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, Little Niles..." He whispered softly, holding out his other hand for his mask, which Niles handed over, taking in the soft and smooth ceramic feel of it. He could understand just how the man felt with his mask, a security blanket of sorts. 

  
The Angel out it on, and stood up, helping Niles off the floor. "Come, you must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you" He sighed, not wanting to give up his talented love.

The Angel scooped up Niles into his arms to carry him back. Niles wrapped his arms around his neck as they walked, closing his eyes. Niles truly felt safe with that man, oddly enough. Even with how the man could have such…anger filled outbursts, He knew his angel wouldn’t hurt him on purpose.

  
"...your scars are pretty" Niles commented quietly, nuzzling his scruffy cheek "I have similar ones" He whispered after a short pause, though It made his Angel stop walking for a moment, before He continued on, wordlessly.

  
After a few minutes of silent walking, er, being carried, Niles spoke up again.

“Angel... Do you have a name?" He asked softly, caressing the side of his cheek without a mask. 

"...It used to be... It’s Gavin" He sighed, He didn’t like talking about himself much.

"Gavin... I like that name, Angel" He smiled.

The Angel, Nay, Gavin got him up on the surface, through the glass mirror in the dressing room.

"Oh, Angel" Niles turned to look at him when He was set down, reaching over to rub his cheek "I... I’m sorry" He looked down sadly, not wanting to let go just yet. "I’m sorry I took your mask"

  
"I understand" Gavin said, hearing footsteps "now go, Niles. Please don’t tell anyone of me" He whispered, turning back to the mirror. "I wouldn't dream of it" Niles smiled softly, feeling like He would break down in tears at any moment, He already missed the warm embrace of his Angel. 

The glass door shut and locked as Niles turned to his vanity, looking at his now dusty dress. He got out of it and into his night gown and robe, rushing off to the dormitories and sneaking in, back into his bed across from Connor. He laid on his side, chest tight where his corset once was.

  
He opened his eyes, starring across at Connor worriedly, what would He even do? He knew He loved his angel, but what about Connor? They were brothers, all they had left was each other.

Niles was once again gone in the morning, no word to anyone, not even his Angel.

  
That morning, Elijah was angry and upset as He spoke out loud to himself.

"Mystery after gala night, it says mystery, of soprano’s flight. Mystified, all the papers say, we are mystified, we suspect foul play! Bad news on soprano scene, first Accetta, now Niles! Still, at least the seats get sold, Gossip’s worth its weight in gold ...What a way to run a business. Spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers, Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!" He huffed, looking over from the top of the grand staircase as his wife rushed in, holding a letter of her own in her hand.

  
"Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!" She shouted, running up the steps to meet her husband. "Chloe, please don't shout, it's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!" Elijah replied hurriedly, to keep her quiet.

”But we have no cast!” She cried out, crossing her thin arms as Elijah wrapped an arm around her side “Chloe, have you seen the queue? Oh… It seems you got one… too” She looked down at the letter in her hand when He made notice of it, before looking back up at him.

  
”’Dear Chloe what a charming gala, Niles was in a word, Sublime! We were hardly beref when Accetta left! On that note, the Diva’s a disaster, must you cast her when She’s seasons past her prime!”

”Dear Elijah just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid! Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O, no one likes a debter so it’s better if my order are obeyed!”

”Who would have the gaul to send this?” They asked in unison. ”Someone with a purer brain” 

”These are both signed O.G…” Elijah mumbled

”Who the hell is He!?”Chloe asked with a shout

”Opera Ghost!” They both said in unison once again. 

”Its nothing short of shocking!” Chloe rolled her eyes. 

”He is mocking our position!” ”In addition He wants money…”  
”What a funny apparition to expect a large retainment-” They both spoke at once, it was almost unintelligible. 

Their shared rant was cut short when Hendry burst in through the main doors, his chest puffed out.

”Where are they!?” He snapped, hand on his sword, letter in the other. 

”You mean Accetta and Collins?” Chloe tilted her head

”I mean the Sterns, Where are they!?” He snapped again, hand holding the swords handle tighter. 

”Well how should we know?” Elijah asked back, eyes narrowing.

”I take it that you wrote me this note” He held up the paper for emphasis.

”And what is it that we’re meant to have wrote?” Chloe asked, quickly correcting herself. “Written.”

”Do not fear for monsiuer Stern, The Angel of music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again.”

”If you didn’t send it…then who did?” Hanks face looked contorted, sick with worry for his lover and his lovers twin.

”Where is He!?” Acetta demanded, rushing in.

"Ah, welcome back-" Chloe was cut off

"Your precious patron, where is He!?" She snapped again.

"What is it now?" Hendry asked, exasperated.

"I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent!"

"And did you send it?" Elijah asked the accused man.

"Of course not!" Hendry growled

"As if He would!" Chloe crossed her arms

“What’s going on?" Elijah asked, stepping in front of his stressed wife.

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" She glared

"And what is it that I’m meant to have sent?" Hendry took the letter, taking out reading glasses to look it over.

" 'Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Niles Stern will be singing on your behalf tonight-" He was cut off by Accetta repeating his name. Though Hendry ignored her.

  
" 'be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take his place.' "

  
"Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about The Stern's, all we’ve heard since we’ve came is The Stern's First names-" The Kamski's complained as they were cut off by Madame Velasco.

"Niles has returned" She informed, hands clasped.

" I hope no worse for wear so far as we’re concerned?" Elijah asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Where precisely is He now?" Chloe asked, the same worry coating her voice.

"I thought it best He were alone." She replied, her daughter speaking behind her "He needed rest!"

"Can I see them?" Hendry asked, walking down the steps to her, eyes crinkled with some sort of emotion.

"No, Monsieur, They will see no one" She shook her head.

"Will Niles sing? Will He sing?" The others asked in unison.

"here, I have a note..." Velasco held up a letter that was quickly taken by the crowd, begging to see it. 

Chloe ended up with it after shooing everyone away.

  
'Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run, You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. 

The Stern twins has returned to you, and I am anxious Niles career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto", you will therefore cast Accetta as the Pageboy and put Monsieur Niles in the role of Countess.

The role in which Niles plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. 

Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imaginations will occur. I remain, gentlemen, you obedient servant. O. G. ' Chloe concluded, looking at the other seething people.

"Niles! Whatever next? It’s all a ploy to help Niles!" Accetta exclaimed.

"This is all insane!" Chloe huffed

"I know who sent this, Connor, His brother!" Accetta growled.

"How can you believe that?" Hendry snarled at her.

Accetta stomped off as Chloe and Elijah rushed after her, no doubt trying to pacify her, but Hendry needed to find Connor, despite what Velasco had said.


	4. All i ask of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disaster happens, due to the owners refusing to listen to the warnings, and Connor confronts his emotions about Niles teacher

Hendry snuck around the opera house, narrowly avoiding getting aught sneaking around the dormitories (The scandal if He were to be caught!)  
  
Once He reached the dorm room, it was thankfully mostly empty. Back against the wall near a large stain glass window, a small table in the middle, and a twin bed pressed against each wall, a tight narrow nook, but enough for the twins.  
  
Just has He had expected, Connor and Niles were sitting together, whispering of a ‘Gavin’ character.  
  
”Connor! Niles!” He gasped as the two shot a glance at him, clearly frightened for a moment. Hank ran over an knelt in front of Connor, cupping his face and pressing their heads together and talking to him.  
  
Niles tuned them out, the act of affection He knew He wasn’t deserving of cut like a dagger, it was easier to ignore and feel awkward rather than upset.

Connor poured his heart out in the mans arms, smothering him in love and affection. He hadn’t noticed Niles betrayed look. Niles knew his twin was happy, and would get his happily ever after that was never to come for Niles, but He pressed on, turning his face away and wiping the tears that peaked up in his eye. He stood and pressed a hand to the glass pane, begging to feel some type of warmth, or bright summer green eyes staring back, assuring him.

  


Nothing came, in the end.  
  
  
”What happened Connor? Are you okay?” Hendry asked, almost laughing at the affection the smaller man decided to smother him in.  
  
”Ill tell you over dinner… Is that okay?”  
  
”Of course” Hendry smiled softly and kissed Connor’s head, finally turning his attention to the twin  
  
”Are you okay, Niles?”  
  
”…I am fine, Monsieur” Niles replied, turning and storming out so fast his night gown whipped in the wind.   
  
Niles told himself He just needed distance and He would be okay.  
  
He hadn’t even realized where He was going until He found himself kneeling down in front of a candle alter, striking a match against the wall and lighting the one for the woman who truly raised him and praying for guidance once more.   
  
  
  
  
Weeks had past, maybe closer to a month and a half, and the opera house was dimmed, a new act starting up for the awaiting crowd. Niles, Despite clear instruction from his Angel, Was adorned in the Pageboy outfit, awaiting his queue.  
  
”Connor… The angel wont be happy…” He mumbled to his brother, who was dressed as a maid.  
”Relax, Dear brother. The angel wont do anything, I promise. It was a dream, as Hendry said” He tried to reassure Niles, but his words fell on deaf ears. He knew what his Angel was and was not, and a figment of his imagination was one of those things He wasn’t.  
  
”It was no dream, Connor!” He huffed softly “I know it wasn’t… My Angel… When He held me so tight, I… I felt I was alive once again, not alone…” His voice was dampened by the prima donna, Accetta herself, Strutting on the stage. Niles left his brother and started to pretend to dust the bed.  
  
  
”Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!” She sang loud and proud, almost froggish in Niles opinion. He was never a fan, He felt her talent was blown out of proportion due to her curves and ample bosoms.   
  
There was knocking. “Why, who can this be~?” She purred and turned her head, Benjamin Collins in his large overdone outfit. “Gentle Wife, admit your loving husband!” He sang, pretending to grope the other maid as Connor let out a shocked speak and ran off stage as the audience laughed, cheap comedy in Niles opinion, but his angel could do no wrong.  
  
”My love, I’m called to England on affairs of state, and must leave you with the new maid!” He said, turning to the audience with a wink “Though, I would happily take the maid with me!” He laughed before leaving, stage right.   
  
”The old fool is leeeeaving!” She rolled her eyes and turned to Niles with a faux hungry look.  
  
”Serafima, away with this pretence!” She sang as Niles whipped off the skirt, revealing powder blue pants, with ruffles at the cuffs of his legs, very form fitting.  
  
”You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husbands absence!” She purred, the two leaning forward as She held up her fan to hide her sneer at Niles for stealing her spotlight once, but that would surely never happen again.  
  
The fops sang the chorus perfectly, and when the 2 leaned up to continue the scene, a booming voice nearly had Niles jump out of his skin.  
  
”Did I not instruct, that fox five was to be kept empty!?” The phantom snapped, though Niles could make out 2 strong legs standing up at the ceiling behind the chandelier.   
  
”He’s here… The phantom of the opera…” Connor whispered  
  
”My angel” Nines sighed happily as Accetta folded her fan and smacked her hand “Your part is silent, little toad!” She snapped, before laughing and playing it off as a joke to her loving audience.  
  
  
The scene restarted soon after Accetta had her throat spray and the crowd settled down.  
  
”Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my-” Her voice refused to work. She lost her voice no matter how many times She tried to restart before running off, tears ruining her make up as the audience laughed. The curtains closed as Elijah quickly ran on stage to try and make things somewhat better and starting a different scene of the play.  
  
Little ballerinas and lambs were escorted out, overall so serene, until a hung body dropped from the ceiling, causing everyone to scream. It was horrifying to say the least.  
  
Connor ran off stage to find his brother, who grabbed his and Hendrys hands “You aren’t safe here!” He warned, tears soaking his face as He lea them up staircases and down winding halls.

  


  


  


"Why have you brought us here?" Hendry asked, being quickly talked over.

  


"We can't go back there!" Niles huffed.

  


"We must return!" Connor chimed in.

  


"He'll kill you both!" Niles cried "His eyes will find you there! Those eyes that burn..." Niles cried as He dragged them along.

  


"Niles, Don't say that!" Connor interrupted, followed by Hendry "Don't even think it!"

  


"If He has to kill a thousand men!" Niles sang as He dragged them, trying to find someplace safe.

  


"Forget this waking nightmare" Hendry chimed in again.

  


"The phantom of the opera will kill and kill again!" Niles shook his head, trying to figure out just why his angel would do something so cruel.

  


"There is no phantom of the opera!" Connor huffed as they were dragged to the roof tops.

  


"Hendry, I've been there! To his world of unending night! In a world were the daylight dissolves into darkness... darkness..." Niles looked away, turning from them as He looked over the city.

  


"Con I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face, comforting, yet sorrowful... It was hardly the face of an Angel... My Angel..." He sang, turning back to face them both, showing off just how much He had been crying.

  


"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind... And through music my soul began to soar!.. And I heard as I'd never heard before..." He looked down, hands balled in fists.

  


"What you heard was a dream and nothing more." Hendry tried to tell him, hand laced with Connors protectively.

  


"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world… Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore..." Niles sang, looking up at them, unannounced to his angel hiding behind a pillar, listening to his charming voice.

  


Niles couldn't face them any longer. He ran back inside, making sure Connor nor Hendry followed, a trail of tears in his wake.  
  
  


Hendry turned to Connor, taking off his coat and wrapping it around the smaller man to combat the winter chill "Connor...Connor..." He whispered, wiping away his tears, before embracing him and giving him a deep kiss, one filled with love and passion and security. Connor melted into it instantly.

  


"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears" He told him softly "I’m here, nothing can harm you, My words will warm and calm you" He cooed softly, brushing his hair behind his ear.

  


"Let be your freedom, let day light dry your tears" He sang gently, knowing how music always calmed the boys. "I’m here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you"

  


"Say you’ll love me every waking moment... Turn my head with summertime..." Connor sang back, allowing himself to be held and cuddled closely, his tears finally dying off as He relaxed into Hendrys arms.

  


"Say you'll need me with you now and always… Promise me all you say is true... That’s all I ask of you"

  


"Let me be your shelter... Let me be your light. you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you" Hendry caressed Connor’s cheek gently, kissing his head softly as He held him tight, He wasn’t going to let go of Connor anytime soon.

  


"All I want is freedom... A world with some more fun... And you always besides me, to hold me and to hide me" Connor sang softly, looking up with a small sad but hopeful smile.

  


"Then say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too…” Hendry paused for a moment, debating on kissing him, but continued his soft song. “Connor... That’s all I ask of you"

  


"Say you'll share with me one love one life time. Say the word and I will follow you" Connor chimed in, soft loving eyes as He pulled back from Hendry just a little, shivering from the soft snow that dotted their hair.

  


"Share each day with me, each light, each morning..." They both sang together as one, hand on each others faces as they gazed into the eyes of their loves, just so in love, even as time had pulled them apart, it had brought them back right into each others arms.

  


"Say you love me..." Connor almost whimpered

  


"You know I do"

  


"Love me, that’s all I ask of you" they sang together, kissing deeply when they finished, bodies pressed flush together as they pulled back for air before going back in for a few moments, cheeks red from the cold weather.

  


"Anywhere you go let me go too! Love me... That’s all I ask... Of you..." they finished strong, heads pressed together as Connor wrapped his arms around Hendry at some point, before pulling back sadly, missing his body heat as He looked over the roof top, across the town.

  


"I must go... They'll wonder where I am"

  


"Connor I love you" Hendry sang softly.

  


Connor ran back over to him with a large smile "Order your fine horses, be with them at the door!"

  


"And soon you'll be beside me" Hendry smiled gently.

  


"You'll guard me and you'll hide me..." Connor trailed off as He ran through the door to tell Niles of the good news.

  


  


When He couldn’t find Niles, He started to panic, and bad. He scowered the entire opera house, before having an idea.

  


He couldn’t find him at their mothers altar, which left one place left. He found him in their room, and He was crying into a pillow.

  


"Oh Niles, Niles, whats wrong?" He asked, sitting by his crying twin.

  


"Go away! Go be with Hendry!" He cried, trying to hide in the thin blankets.

  


Connor knew how his brother was when He was upset, He wasn’t even trying to hide the burns on his left arm that ran from his wrist to his shoulder, He needed time, time to be alone and process what was going on.

  


Connor felt a little bad. He didn’t want to hurt Niles, or leave him on his own, but what was Connor supposed to do? He had the love of his life again, the man who promised to marry him and give him the world.

  


  


He chose Hendry in the end, and went out on a date with the man, not expecting to be proposed to so fast, but He accepted. It was truly Connors happiest day.

  


"What of Niles? I can't leave him...not in this hellscape" He asked, spinning the beautiful diamond ring on his finger, a few tears still running down his pale cheeks as He composed himself.

  


"If He wishes, He can come with us" He smiled " We can take him to see the world with us, My love" He smiled happily, just so pleased to finally not be forced to leave Connor behind, they would truly never part.

  



	5. The past of the Phantom, And the wrong Twin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mascarade gone wrong, and the past of Gavin is revealed to Hendry.

While Niles was having trouble with his emotions, He could hear the faint whispers of his Angel coaxing him asleep, to no longer worry about being alone, to cease his tears.

His mind followed those orders, finding himself awake in that deep dark home in the sewers, his angel close, holding him onto his chest, a hand soothing his back and another caressing the scar tissue on his arm.

Gavin could tell by his sudden shift in breathing and his tense muscles that He was awake.

"Niles..." He whispered, coaxing the others head to look up at him, their legs tangled together, but both were still fully dressed. 

"Gavin...My angel" He whispered, seeing his lips turn into a smile. 

"That title is more fitting for you, Niles" He hummed, the hand that was on the others arm moved up to caress his cheek. 

Niles felt tears well up in his eyes once again as He wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him close as He cried. 

Gavin shushed him and sang softly to him, lullabies of a foreign nation as Niles buried his face in the others clothed chest, begging for the warmth and comfort there.

"Shhhh, My little Wingless Angel..." Gavin purred softly, feeling him relax more and more as his tears slowly dried and turned to harsh sobs that wrecked his lithe body. 

  
"Is that why you always wear sleeves?" He asked once the two had settled into a comfortable silence, and snaked his hand down the burned arm again. The scars were a dark pink, almost red, compared to his pale skin, running up his left arm, some scars were snaked across his waist and stomach, some even reaching his pectorals on his left side. What had happened to his beautiful song bird?

  
"...When the House caught fire, I... I tried to save our maid" He whispered softly "Mother never loved me, She loved Connor... If I wasn’t as good as Connor, I got beat, or yelled at. If I did better than Connor, I got beat..." He sniffled "I loved her, but She never cared for me..." He sniffled a little but continued to hide in Gavin’s warm embrace.

"Oh, Niles..." Gavin understood, far more than Niles could ever know. 

"Our maid... An American girl Mother brought overseas with her... Marge... She was gone when I broke down the door..." He sniffled, his grip on the other tightening "I got Connor out first, I couldn’t let him go... It was awful" He seemed to be relaxing more, trusting Gavin with his whole being. "The burns hurt so bad, Angel... The doctors could barely help, madame Velasco knew remedies from Spain, She helped as best She could..." He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against his chest.

"Niles... Can I ask you something?" Gavin asked quietly, tracing the scar tissue gently with his hand, the intricate lines, He saw the beauty in them, even if Niles couldn’t.

”Yes... Of course, Angel. Anything"

"Why do you pray for someone who hurt you?" He asked quietly, feeling him stiffen before He let out a huff and relaxed again.

"Because I loved her, I truly saw her as our mother and... She gave the world and more to Connor, all I cared about was Con… And... Now you" He said, reaching up to touch his mask "Can I see?" He asked, figuring it fair enough.

"...Yes" Gavin finally told him, taking a breath to brace himself as it was slowly taken off, Niles fingers touching the nearly numb skin. 

"You’re beautiful, Gavin" He whispered to him, looking at the details of both sides, his finger nudging his lip as He got a little closer.

Gavin leaned into the touch, their faces inches apart as Niles closed his eyes, relaxing entirely when Gavin's lips met his.

Niles melted into the kiss, feeling Gavin’s tongue nudge at his lips, which were parted for Gavin to take advantage of. What felt like hours passed before Gavin pulled back, the two of them panting, with too many layers between them. 

Gavin’s hands roamed all over Niles body as they pleased, while Niles completely gave himself up to his angel. Niles loved Gavin with very ounce of his body, trusted him.

”God, You’re gorgeous, like a piece of art, perfectly preserved for millenia” Gavin growled softly against his neck, straddling the smaller man under him. He kissed and sucked on the skin as Niles let out beautiful moans that only drove Gavin further and further down. 

He played with his nipple with a curious face, smirking when Niles jaw fell lax and open, letting out another one of his pretty moans. “That’s it, Sweetheart. Don’t hold back those beautiful noises” He purred and leaned down to suck on the perky bud, letting the others moans fill and echo throughout his small home. He moved his fingers over to touch his scars “These right here, Angel? They’re beautiful” He said, moving over to cover as much as He could in kisses and soft licks. 

He eventually got too riled up smothering them in his love and moved further down, leaving a trail of kisses and avoiding his groin to kiss and nip at his soft creamy thighs.

”Oh angel~” Niles purred at all the attention “I-I… I wanna touch you, too” He shuttered and mewled, wrapping his arms up in the sheets, binding them there as best He could, his body arching and shaking at his angels touch, so strung up and such a blushing virgin, He wanted to give his angel everything. 

Gavin eventually agreed after He got his fill of the others thighs and leaned back up, kissing Niles deeply, snaking his tongue inside to taste him. Niles became putty at his kisses, wrapping their tongues together and tasting into his mouth before the other pulled back, panting softly as Niles tried to get his breath back, a hand reaching up to caress the others facial scars. “They scared me at first, Angel” He told him, starring up into his eyes “But I love them now, they’re what makes you, you” He smiled, drunk in love as Gavin leaned into the gentle touch. The two of them had come so far, different people from who they once were when they met.

“I didn’t want you to hate me, that’s why I hid them” He whispered softly “…But we’re the same” Gavin replied softly, nuzzling down into his neck again, the eye contact getting a little too intense for him and nipped at the others soft, smooth jaw before snaking a free hand down to cup him through his underwear. “Get these off” He snarled softly.

Nines sat up and let him take off the undergarments, leaving him nude for the other to inspect and shower affection on him. And showed affection He did, bringing Niles the ultimate pleasure shared by lovers.. 

They shared a night of passion together, making music of different kinds that echoed through  
The sewers, both of them wringing out all the lovely sounds they could get from each other, until they lay a panting mess tangled in the lovely velvet sheets of Gavin’s swan shaped bed. 

"That was... Woah..." Niles panted, pressed close against Gavin’s bare chest, finding more scars that covered It and his back, some were still tender to Gavin. He took his time, leaving all the kisses He gave them, treated every one with love and admiration, as Gavin had done the same to his left side. 

"Niles... I love you" Gavin sang to him, running a small comb through the others tangled wet hair. "I love you too, Gavin" Niles cooed back, leaning in to kiss him again, the taste and feelings were beyond what Niles could have ever imagined, it was nothing like those romance novels He enjoyed. 

"You know you do have to return, don’t you?"

"Yes... What ever you think is best, Angel" He whispered, closing his eyes as He fully Relaxed and gave himself to the angel, He had completely succumbed to him, letting his Angel have full control was terrifying, and comforting all at once. For the fist time in a long time, Niles didn’t have to be the stable one, the one for someone to lean on, He didn’t have to be a pillar of strength for Gavin.

  
Weeks passed, and a ball was held at the theatre. Fireworks exploded in the sky as Kamski and Chloe walked arm in arm inside, bright smiles. Chloe was dressed as a swan, Kamski as a king.

"Well, Chloe, what a charming gala!"

Kamski announced, a laugh in his voice as the ball Joined in a synchronized dance, singing of the masquerade. 

  
"Picture it... A secret engagement, look, your future groom..." Connor sang softly. His dress was a princess, while Hendry was a knight.

"But whys it secret? what have we to hide?"

"I don’t wish to think of it..."

"Its an engagement, not a crime" Hendry sang, taking his hand and spinning with him out into the crowd.

Niles was there as well, in a matching outfit as Connor, the masks distracted from their eyes, a thin blue glass in the mask, disguising their eyes, making them identical.

  
The singing and dancing was interrupted by a man dressed in red, a black skull mask covering his has as He walked out, sword in a sheath and book in hand.

"Why so silent, good messieurs? did you think I had left you for good?" He asked, smirk on his face. "Did you miss me, Good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score" He said, throwing the leather bound book on the floor, papers spilling out.

"Don Juan Triumphant!" He huffed, walking to the middle of the stairs.

"Finest greetings, to you all" He paused for a moment, scanning the room. "Just a few instructions, before rehearsals start..." He trailed off.

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight, Its not healthy... For a man of Collins age..." He hummed, looking over at Connor, Mistaking him for Nines.

"As for our star... No doubt He'll do his best, it's true his Voice is good. He's knows. But should He wish to excel, He has much still to learn, If pride will let him return to me... His teacher... His teacher" He hummed, watching Connor step up to him.

"Your chains are still mine!" He sang out, snapping the ring from his necklace "It’s time to come home with me, my Angel" He snarled, angry with the fact Niles would leave him. The Floor dropped out under them.

"Connor!" Hendry screamed, jumping down into it. It was a mirror maze, Hendry got out after taking a few swipes at apparitions, though it was just moving mirrors.

"come!" Madame Velasco said, dragging him out of the maze and to her room. 

"Madame Vel... Madame vel..."

"Please, Hendry. I know no more than anyone else!" She cried.

"Madame, that’s not true!" Hendry growled, grabbing her wrist as He pulled it away. "Hendry do not ask. There have been too many accidents!" She cried again, holding her wrist as She looked down

"Accidents? Please, Madame Vel, for our sakes..."

She let out a sigh, stopping at her chambers as She looked down yet again, debating something. 

She decided to tell him the story.

"When I was very young... Still Studying to be a ballerina here... There was a circus in town, Travelling gypsies..." She sighed, remembering that night so perfectly.

  
She wasn’t even 14 yet. Walking up to that cage as a man caught her and her friends attention. "Come. Come! See the devils child!" He cackled, showing off a tan boy in a cage, a sack over his face, the eye holes cut out. He was clutching a barrel monkey close, banging the tiny symbols to himself as He looked out at his next crowd, Locking saddened eyes with a young child, She seemed saddened for him. 

His head shot up when the gate was opened and shut, the familiar crack of a whip as He was grabbed, the bag ripped from his face. Scarring covered most of his left face, tear stains covered his face as He was kicked and shoved, whipped for just looking different. The other ballerinas laughed and cackled, calling him names. But little Madame Vel didn’t. She felt saddened for him.

Once the show was over, the rope was left on the ground as the man turned to light a cigar. Madame Vel watched him fasten the noose, feeling as if She should say something but turned to leave. The boy had snuck up behind the man, slipping it through the cage bars before wrapping it around the mans neck and pulling with all his might, strangling him to death.

Vel opened the cage and let him free, maybe it wasn’t the best decision on her part, but She was a child, and so was He. Hearing police men scream, She led him through the streets of Paris. She looked around before crouching, opening a glass pane by the theatre and letting him in, getting in with him. She showed him around to an underground cavern, but not for long, She had places to be. 

"Please, Hendry. hes a... A genius. An architect, and designer! A Master composer and lyricist…"

"Well clearly, Genius has turned to madness" Hendry huffed.

  
Connor was not happy with this arrangement at all. “Let go of me you asshole!” He screeched, kicking and finally being let go from the mans arms “What has gotten into you, Angel!?” Gavin snapped irritably “This is all you wanted! Yet you get engaged to another man!?” He snarled, too angry to really think. 

”I’m not Niles, asshole!” Connor snapped back, throwing off the mask and pulling off a false eyelash to emphasis his brown eye that He pointed to.

”Then wheres Niles?” Gavin asked, angry with himself for getting the wrong one, but at least Niles hadn’t left him…

”Why should I tell you? So you can find and kill him!? No thank you!”

”No. We… Where is my songbird?” He snarled, growing too irritated to deal with it as He shoved Connor against the wall, just enough to scare him and not leave any wounds.

”I’ll never tell you, you maniac!” 

”I’ll take you back, I need Niles. I wouldn’t dream of hurting him, Hes the love of my life and someone like you should know just how important that is to a man.” 

”… The cemetery” He sighed “Don’t you dare hurt my brother”

”Wouldn’t dream of it, I love him too much” He said, grabbing his coat an running up some stairs just past the gate “Don’t just stand there, do you want back with Hendry or not?” He huffed as Connor followed as fast as He could in his heels.


	6. Journey to the Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles wants closure to his mothers death, but Hendr wants to protect Niles.

Gavin got there just in time as a man was attaching his horses, Niles off somewhere obviously getting dressed in something proper.   
  
  
Gavin felt no remorse as He strangled the man and easily took his place, holding the reigns and turning his head a little to see Niles somber face as He climbed in.  
  
”To my mothers' Grave, Please” He whispered as Gavin drove the horses to the cemetery.  
  
  
True to his word, He had helped Connor get back to the main part of the opera house, and Connor immediately ran to find hank and tell him the news, which caused hank to grab his sword and got on his own horse to follow after them.

Niles sat in the carriage as it rode to the cemetery. He needed to visit his mother, to seek closure, to seek some sort of resolve with himself.

"In sleep He sang to me..." He thought to himself in a soft melody "In dreams He came... That voice which calls to me... and Speaks my name..." He closed his eyes.

Next thing He knew, He had gotten to the gates. He gout out of the carriage, and walked through the open gate into the cemetery. Looking around the grave plots, He spoke out loud to himself to ground himself in reality.

"His Mother said She would send him an angel of music... To guide and guard him" He whispered to himself as He gazed sadly over all the snow covered statues of angels and tombstones. Cemeteries always gave him an odd sense of calm, serenity He couldn’t find in the loud opera house. It was as if ghosts of the past, would hear him somehow, and offer guidance.

"You were once my one caretaker, while He was all that mattered. You were once Con's friend, and mother... Then our worlds were shattered" He sang softly, the roses He had nearly forgotten about in his hands, had started to cut into him, leaving droplets of blood in the snow

"Wishing you were somehow, here again. Wishing you were somehow near" He sighed "Sometimes it seemed if He just dreamed, somehow you would be here"

"Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would...Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that I need to do…” He trailed off, noticing a rather large sculpture of an angel with her wings drawn in, head bowed, fresh show covering her shoulders and halo.

"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental" He sighed "Seemed for you, one son, too many... You were cold and distant..." He looked down at the blood droplets that somehow touched his black dress, though, it wouldn't be much of a problem as the black absorbed the red with grace.

"Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die!?" He cried out, thankfully the grave sight was empty as far as He was concerned.

"Wishing you were somehow, here again! Knowing we must say goodbye.... Tried to forgive, Won't ever forget, Give me the strength to try!" He sang, empty anger in his voice. "No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years" He huffed a little as He calmed down.

"Help me say... I forgive.... Help me say... I forgive" He sang, falling to his knees in the show outside of the large tomb, the name 'Stern' engraved expertly in the marble.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. yearning for my guidance" A all too familiar voice sang to him.

"Angel or demon, Lover or Haunting, Who is it there, staring?"

"Have you forgotten your angel?" The voice asked, so soft, so calming.

"Angel, oh speak. What endless longing. Echo in this whisper"

"Too long you've wandered in winter. Far from my comforting gaze" He sang, the candles lighting inside the tomb

"Wildly my mind beats against you" Niles sang as He slowly found himself the courage to stand on his own again.

"You resist" The man sang back, a power and dominance growing him his voice that Nines couldn't help but beg to hear more of.

"Yet the soul obeys!" They sang as one. "Angel of music, I denied you! Turning from true beauty" They continued to sing as one, Though, The Angel, Nay, Gavin’s voice changed the lyrics to be more fitting from his perspective.

"Angel of music, my protector" Niles sang, while Gavin sang "Do not shun me"

"Come to me, Strange angel..." Niles trailed off as He stepped closer and closer to the gate, He had to have Gavin.

"I am your Angel of music" Gavin purred "Come to me, angel of music"

Suddenly, just as nines was about to walk through the gate,and into his embrace where ever He may be, a horse could be heard galloping through the snow.

"Wait, Niles!" Hendry yelled out, jumping off his white stallion and drawing his sword, stepping in front of the yearning man.

"What ever you may believe, this man, this, this... thing, is not your angel!" He shouted.

Gavin jumped down from the roof of the building, his usual suit and cloak expertly tailored to his frame, dots of snow and water accenting it quite well, flapped in the breeze. His usual white mask rested on his face, while his hair was as fluffy as poofy as a dog, almost.

The two fought expertly, clearly both having extensive training with the choice of blade.

Sadly, all battles came to an end at some point. As much as it looked as if Gavin was winning, his his more aggressive approach, poor Niles following along, at a loss for words. He didn't Know what to say.

He let out a sob when Gavin got a good cut on Hendry's arm, only fueling the fire to protect his future brother in law. He got the upper hand on Gavin when He tripped over a rock, hidden under a sheet of soft fresh snow.

Nines finally found the words in his throat when Hendry stepped on the defeated mans' chest, A sword, pulled back and ready to stab the man through his heart.

"No, Hendry, please!" Niles cried, running over to them and grabbing the older mans shoulder, tring to somehow overpower him from stabbing the love of his life through the heart, he had enough bloodshed in his life, he couldn’t lose someone else he loved. "Not like this, Please, I love him!” He sobbed, tugging on Hendry’s arm to pull him away from his angel.

Hendry reluctantly sheathed his sword and looked over at Niles red, and tear stained face. Hendry took Niles by the arm and dragged him back to his horse, getting on first before lifting up his lovers twin onto the back wordlessly.

Niles reluctantly followed the man, gazing back at his lover in the snow with an apologetic look. He wouldn't have come if He knew He'd been followed. Gavin looked up and watched his lover get taken away by a man who nearly killed him, he wasn’t exactly happy.

Hendry led the horse away from the scene of the fight, refusing to speak at all as they rode back to the opera house, the place Niles so desperately wanted away from.

"Hendry, Hendry let go!" Niles tried to pull away from the grip as the other stomped him into the opera house, stopping him in an empty hall and gripping his shoulders.

"That man is no good for you!" He snapped "You must be insane if you even begin to think you love him!"  
  
"You don’t know him!" Niles cried out, tears beginning to catch in his eyes. "That man... He... He makes me feel... Alive" He looked down sadly, letting the tears roll down his face and catch on his dress.

"He’s a murderer, and lord knows what over hideous deeds that mans done" He paused, looking at the smaller mans face "Come, Connors sick worried for you" He sighed, taking him by his hand and gently leading him off to the ballerinas room, which was empty besides for Connor, who was brushing his hair. The other girls were off partying.

"Niles!" Connor cried when He saw them, discarding the brush on his bed as He ran over, holding up his white lacy nightgown as He hugged his brother "I was so scared!

Niles remained quiet as He refused to return the hug, turning to look away from his brown eyed double.

"Niles, whats the ma-" Connor was cut off by Niles shoving Connor off himself, turning to look at Hendry.

"Hendry, please leave. I wish to change"

"Yes, of course" Hendry said, looking at Connor, a knowing look before He left, He had business to attend to.

"Niles... Are you mad I asked Hendry to go after you?” Connor asked quietly, messing with his hands to give himself something to do.   
  
”Yes, Connor” Niles sounded defeated. He let out a sigh, having his brother help him out of the large black dress. Once He was out of the large garments, He put on his night gown and went to grab his book of of his bed, until Connor grabbed his wrist and inspected the cuts on his hand.

"These cuts..." He forced his brothers arm to turn, showing a weak, empty palm with small gashes. "From that man?"

"Roses" Nines said without much emotion, pulling his arm away, adjusting the off-peach colored arm sleeve, trying to cover up the large burns that disfigured his arm. "...I worry about you, Ni...I always have" Connor sighed, looking through his dresser, finding a nice outfit.

"Date with Hendry?" He asked, picking up his book as He got comfortable in the cheap bed, resuming the bookmarked page. Niles didn’t want to spend the night alone, but He knew Connor had his own life, and He wouldn’t stop him.

"Yes, Niles He... He wants to marry me" He whispered. That did catch Niles off guard. He felt emotions well up in his chest again, but He pushed them down and ignored it. "...I’m happy for you, you deserve out of this place" Niles told him, falling silent as He returned to his book.

The conversation ended as Connor finished buttoning his shoes, fixing his blouse, and left without another word.


	7. Don Juan Triumphant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kamski's decide to play Gavin's last opera, but at what cost?

Niles was quiet the next few weeks, very quiet. He fell into his old habits of reading what ever book He could get a hold of at the moment and read it trice before returning it. He even refused to talk with Connor most of the time, clearly trying to deal with something internally. 

Niles was happy to have his peace, falling asleep at night to the soft voice of his angel. Though, once a new play surfaced from the ghost, the whole opera house was in an uproar. The the title? Don Juan Triumphant. A tale of a man, a playboy if you will, seducing a woman with his doppëlganger.

It was... Drastically different from the rest of the plays, focusing more on such sexual acts and emotions, that the Kamski's debated on playing it at all. In the end, the phantom got his wish, and rehearsals started, though, the role of Aminta, the lead actress, wasn’t yet rehearsing.

"Niles, Work with us!" Hendry begged in the lead actress' room. "No! If I play Aminta, You know He'll be there! And I know what You'll do if He is!" He hissed, starring at the dress with disgust. A tight, maroon corset with yellow-brown stripes, a white blouse to show off his chest, and a long beige skirt, torn at the ends with a yellow piece of 'skirt' resting under the corset, ruffled up.

"He needs to pay for his crimes, Niles! He's a criminal" Connor cried "I cant let you be his next victim, and your love wont acquit him from his actions..."

"I wont be, you don’t understand" He scoffed "you never will..." He closed his eyes, before looking up at himself through the mirror, pressing his left hand against the Cold glass, like his love was right there with him. Maybe He was, who knew.

"...I will only play my role if you promise the police wont shoot" He whispered, turning back to the men standing in his dressing room.

"He'll come to no harm" Hendry promised, but Niles knew it was a lie, they would shoot at his love, He was a wanted man. No sweet lie would convince him otherwise.

Hendry took his leave as Connor stayed to help him into his dress, before giving him alone time.

Niles stood in front of the mirror again, gazing at himself in the outfit, feet bare as He starred into the glass "I love you, please don’t hate me" He whispered, knowing his love could hear him, somehow. He closed his eyes as he let out a soft breathe, it was almost time.

Hendry met up with the owners of the opera house to tell them of his plans. He felt awful for breaking Niles promise, but He knew He'd be safer after this ordeal was over. "We have all been blind. And yet the answer is starring us in the face! For this could be the chance, to ensnare our clever friend" Hendry told them

"Were listening" Chloe piped up "Go on" Kamski said directly after.

"we shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace!" Hendry smirked "for if, Mr. Stern sings, He is certain to attend"

"We are certain the doors are barred!" Chloe said, letting Kamski piggyback off of her words "we are certain the police are there!"

"We are certain they’re armed" Hendry hummed, the three of them then Speaking at once.

"The curtain falls, his reign will end!"

"Please... Please no" Niles whispered as the stage filled with the old lead, and a few others having started the play. There was no sign of Niles phantom yet, and the climax was readying up soon.

He took a deep breath as He readied for his stage entrance, Connors hands Massaging his bare shoulders, Niles absentmindedly tugging up the sleeve He wore to hide the scars, the world would turn their back on him if they were to see.

'Passarino' and 'Don Juan' started singing on stage as Niles gripped the basket in his hands, He was ready.

On queue, He walked, a sultry sway in his step "No thought within her head, but thoughts of joy" He sang so soft, eyes closed as He walked, feeling the warm stage with his bare feet.

"No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love" He hit the high note with perfection, kneeling by the large fake fire on the stage. Anxiety curled up in his gut, he wasn’t sure what he’d do if his Angel were shot down before him.

"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent." Niles turned his head, faster than He was supposed to. He knew exactly who’s voice that was. It was the voice of the man He adored.

He had seen the police officers, with their large rifles. He had refused to speak to Connor, nor Hendry that day. He was filled with anxiety, Gavin wasn’t an idiot, but He wanted to keep him safe, too.

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge!" He sang, stalking over to the male like He was prey. "In your mind, you've already succumbed to me" He smirked behind the cloak He hid behind "dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me..." He purred, throwing the cape away. A deep black suit, an open necked collar revealing a ruffled white v-neck under. Niles would be lying if He said the sight didn’t make his mouth water.

"Now you are here with me, no second thoughts... You've decided" He shook his head a little, walking almost in front of the scantily clad man.

"past the point of no return, no backward glances" He hummed, continuing to walk over oh so slowly. "Our games of make believe are at an end" He growled almost as Niles stood quickly, a distant look in his eyes, soft and gentle, wanting nothing more than to be in the arms of the man who spoke such soft words to him, and only him.

"Past, all thoughts of 'if' or 'when'... No use resisting" He started to circle the man, a hungry look in his own eyes, almost hidden by his black mask that covered most of his face.

"Abandon thought and let the dream descend" He hummed, stalking closer to his side, seeing just how powerless Niles was around him, it just fueled the fire of his desire. "What raging fire shall flood the soul?" He sand, stepping quick behind the man and grabbing his jaw in a gentle, yet firm grip, leaning in close to his now turned face.

He buried his face in the others soft hair, his other hand trailing down his chest and stomach. "What rich desire unlocks its door?" He purred as He pulled away. He could see how breathless Niles truly was, the same burning desire in his eyes matched the phantoms.

"What sweet seduction lies before us?" He teased, rubbing the arm that He held, feeling the soft fabric of His sleeve. He almost kissed the hand He held, letting it go.

"Past the point of no return" He sang, looking deep into the mans eyes. "The final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets, will we learn?" He purred as Niles slowly walked a few steps away, knowing his script by heart "Beyond the point of no... Return" Gavin finished, watching the other expectantly.

"You have brought me... To that moment when words run dry.." Niles started, looking down before turning his gaze back to the masked man. "To that moment that speech disappears into silence...Silence..." He sang softly into the crowd, watching the boxes where Hendry sat, the other where the Kamski’s sat, other patrons... They didn’t matter anymore.

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..." He paused, looking down as He took a deep breathe. "In my mind I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent" He turned back to his lover, ready to start the climax in only a few more lines. He couldn’t wait to have the other pressed so close, his hands all over...

"Now I am here with you, no second thoughts" He purred Stalking over to the other with such strong desire in his eyes.

"I've decided... Decided..." He bit his lip a little. "Past the point of no return, no going back now" He sang, turning and slowly walking to the left of the 2 spiral staircases, slowly walking up as Gavin mirrored his actions. "Our passion play has now at last begun!" He almost cried out "past all thoughts of right, or wrong. One final question" He started to climb the stairs, almost never turning his gaze from his lover opposite of him.

"How long should we two wait before we're one?" He couldn’t help all the filthy thoughts this play, this story brought to his mind. He needed Gavin, He was ready to finally accept him fully, in his mind, his heart... His soul. His very being, it was all for Gavin.

"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst Into bloom? When will the flames at last, consume us!?" He shouted as they reached the top of the staircase, a fierce look now resting on his face. He was tired if this cat and mouse game, He needed Gavin, and now.

"Past the point of no return!" They sang together "The final threshold!" They started to slowly walk to each other, Niles having to restrain himself from practically jumping the man, play be damned.

"The bridge is crossed" the two sang, Gavin taking the mans left hand yet again, spinning him around and holding him tight against his chest. Niles melted into the hold, shivering a little as He felt his warmth against his back. "So stand and watch it burn!" They sang with such power, such perfect unity. The crowd was completely captivated, as was the Kamski’s.

Hendry knew, He need only signal the men to shoot, but it was too risky with Niles so close.

Gavin held Niles hands in his, making him feel up And down his corset, feel the desire his hands held to touch the other beneath his clothing, to become one with him yet again.

"We've past the point of no... Return" the sang soft, almost a whisper. Niles rested his head back against the others strong shoulder, letting Himself be open, vulnerable in his arms.

Gavin let go of his right arm, trailing his hand up the others neck, resting it on his upper chest. Though, Niles knew the script, and his lover was deviating from it by what He sang next.

"Say you'll share with me one love... One Life time..." Niles closed his eyes and smiled softly, letting the other sing to him and only him. "Lead me, save me from my solitude..." He had such sadness in his voice, a deep, relentless hurt only Niles could ever fix.

"say you want me with you here, beside you" He whispered, voice so soft before He turned his head, voice growing in power.

"Anywhere you go let me go too! Niles... That’s all I ask of-" Niles turned around at some point, pulling off his sleeve to show to the audience his burns, leading his hand up to pull off the mask. Horror filled screams filled the opera house at seeing the distorted... The disfigured face and arm of the beloved singers of the night.

Gavin's face filled with horror as He starred down at Niles one, full of such a deep sympathetic expression "wh..." Gavin was at a loss for words.

He looked out at the audience, guards fast approaching. He pulled Niles close with one arm, the other unsheathing his sword. "Let them see... There’s no need to hide" Niles had whispered against his chest, resting his head against him. “I’m tired of hiding, Gavin. I’m tired of living like this” He knew there was a slim chance at Gavin leaving here alive, if that be the case, Niles was going with him.

Gavin slashed his sword at a thick red rope near them, splitting it in apart with one cut, the large chandelier started falling into the crowd, more horrified screams erupting as Niles tried to hide from the sounds into Gavin's chest.

Gavin then kicked at a lever, the thin wooden 'bridge' opening up, dropping them into a opening in the stage as Niles clamped his legs closed to try and keep the thin fabric of the dress from flying up.

Patrons started to flood from the opera house as it caught fire, the corpse of the now late Benjamin Collins being found. The poor opera singer Nina Accetta, falling to her knees and crying over the corpse of her lover.

Elijah wasn’t focused on anything but getting his wife out of the burning building. Hendry used a rope to get down from his box seat, dodging fire as He ran backstage, in search of Velasco, the only woman who knew anything of this opera house, it seemed.

"Where did He take him!?" Hendry demanded of the ballet teacher.

"Come with me Hendry, I shall take you to him!" She said as they ran.

"Ill come with you!" Connor pipped up.

"No!" Hendry Yelled, stopping the boy on his tracks "Get out of here, and don’t let us be followed!" He demanded, turning to madame Velasco and continuing their path

"Remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"


	8. The beginning of the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendry tries one last time to save Niles, with so many lives taken, why should Gavin stop now? when he was so close to what he's always wanted?

"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to prison of my mind!" Gavin sang as He led Niles through the openings of the sewers beneath the opera house.

"Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" He sang out, forcing Niles to keep his brisk pace. He stopped for a moment to let the other breathe.

"Why, you asked, was I bound and chained to this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" He snapped, anger and rage fueled his eyes now. He hadn’t noticed how Niles held a hand to his pulse, rubbing his other hand against his scars as He panted. He could barely tell where up was, the smell of the opera house on fire, his only home, was too much for him to handle. He had been so focused on what He would do to stay with his angel, how they would both die together that night, that He forgot to plan for what would happen if they were to survive the opera.  
  
Gavin had picked up Niles by that point, tired of how slow He was as He carried him the rest of the way to his home. He set him down in front of the closet with the beautifully tailored wedding dress.

"Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere…oh Niles..." He panted, looking into his eyes with such distraught, regretful ones. He held Niles by his shoulders, shaking him now

"Why...Why!?" He begged, tears almost forming in his eyes. So, Niles gave his explanation.

"I knew they would kill you, Angel" He whispered, reaching up to cup his face, wiping away a tear that fell. "They were going to kill you, and I thought there was no way out... I wanted them to see you as I do, for your beauty" He whispered He then turned the others head to look at his arm, this time in the light. It was red and splotchy all over, Some skin melted and dips in his arm from where it never grew back properly.

"We’re beautiful, Gavin" He whispered, resting his head on his chest "If they were to take you" He paused "Then they'd have to take me too, too hideous for this world in their eyes, judging and cruel" He relaxed against him, unaware of Hendry currently fighting for his right to life from one of Gavin's traps. Gavin picked up the veil and put it in the others hair, taking his left hand and pressing a ring into it.

"be my bride... We can run together" He whispered "We can leave and never turn back, hide from the world" He whispered, nuzzling into his hair.

"Angel…” He paused and nuzzled back up into his chest, slipping on the ring. “Of cour-" Niles was cut off.

"Wait... I think my love, we have a guest!" Gavin growled, looking over at the closed gate of his home. Hendry standing, soaked to the bone held onto the grates, a fierce look of battle in his eyes.

"This is indeed, an unparalleled delight!""I had rather hoped that you would come!" Gavin started to talk over to the gate, a smirk on his face.

There stood the man that threatened their happy ending, the one who tried to separate them from the moment He arrived. "You have truly made my night" He was barely able to get the words out before Hendry started his savior act.

"Free him! Do what you'd like, only free him! Have you no pity!?"

"Your brothers lover makes a passionate plea" Gavin purred, Niles trying to tell Hendry his actions were in vain as He messed with the engagement ring on his finger.

"He loves him! Does that mean nothing!? He loves him! Show some compassion!"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Gavin shouted back, bitter at the world.He panted a little and collected himself, wrapping a protective arm around his bride-to-be.

"Niles, Niles, let me see him" Hendry pleaded, banging on the gate that kept out unwanted visitors.

"Be my guest, sir" Gavin started opening the gate, little by little "Hendry I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm him?" He asked, walking closer to the man who got past the gate as it shut, rope hidden behind his back.

"Why would I make him pay, for the sins which are yours!" He shouted out, threading a noose over his head as He tied his arms up to the gate, Catching Hendry by surprise.

"Order your fine horses now, raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps, begging!" He yelled out, walking back to Niles as the other covered his face to keep from sobbing. He liked Hendry, a man doing his best to keep his lovers brother safe. He didn’t want Connor to be alone.

"Let us go to start a life, buy your freedom with silence!" He snarled "Refuse me, and you end up just like the rest. This is the choice! This is the point of no return!" Gavin panted, turning back to Niles, his hold on the rope wavering a little, seeing the broken face on his lover.

"The tears that would come to my brothers face, if Hendry where to pass... Would break my heart in to two parts!" Niles cried out, clinging to his lover, trying to bargain for the other.

"Either way you choose, you can not win!" Niles cried to Hendry, the three singing in unison, each with their own goal in mind, though it was just garbled nonsense in the end. Gavin stalked to the man, pulling the rope tight and threading it as He tugged on it

"So let him end his days with me, or send yourself to your grave!" Gavin snarled in the mans face.

"Let him go you monster!" Hendry spat back as Niles Anxiety attack started to kick in. So, He tried his coping mechanism, singing.

"Angel of music, who deserves this?" He sang, reaching out for his lover who was holding the rope as He slowly walked over, trying to ignore the situation and fix it at the same time. "Dont throw your life away for my sake!" Hendry sang out.

"Your own life is the prize which you must earn!" Gavin sang out as the tied up man ignored him, He just kept singing back to Niles

"I fought to hard to free you..." He panted, trying to catch any little amount of air He "Angel of music... He doesn’t deserve this" Niles sang as He walked closer, almost at arms length. "He doesn’t understand our love, Angel" He told him, a soft, yet terrified look on his face.

"... You've tried my patience" Gavin snarled, looking over at Hendry yet again.

"Make your choice" He said, tugging the rope.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" Niles took the last few steps to get close to him, cupping his face as He dropped the rope "God gave me the courage to show you... You are not alone" Niles kissed him, deep and tender. Running hands through his hair as He deepened the kiss, pulling back for air before reconnecting their lips.

The trembling hands that touched his hips told Niles He knew He'd let Hendry live, such an action of true love finally getting to him, somehow it was enough to get Gavin out of his lust for blood haze.

"Go... Don’t ever come here again" Gavin snarled as He walked over, untying the man. "Go, forget all of this!" He yelled, taking Niles by the hand as He worked to collect his things. "Take the boat, and swear to us, never to tell!" He turned to Niles, who had a reassuring look.Hendry reluctantly left, sharing a glance with Niles before He left for good.

Gavin sat on his bed, holding the symbol monkey in his hands as it clanged its symbols in time with the music box.

Niles saw Hendry out, before joining Gavin, sitting next to him, and wrapped his arms around him "You did the right thing" "...I brought you a bag, before the opera" Gavin said, picking up a suitcase and handing it to the other.

Niles looked confuses as He opened it, tears welling up in his eyes.

A photo album, of him and his brother. Of photos from after his performances.

Inside was his clothes A box of the jewellery He had managed to save of their mothers for Connor.

There were books too, his written journals, his favorite books and a small separate photo of his house maid He had with her, bright smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Angel..." He started to cry. Gavin wrapped his arms around the crying soul, kissing his head "Come... We must leave" He whispered, getting his own suitcase. He added copies of his plays, his music scores, his clothes and masks. He left behind the monkey as He shattered a mirror, helping carry Niles through.

Of course, no matter what Hendry said, people still investigated, even Connor.

Connor eventually got to that room, looking around, desperate for his brother. He saw the mannequin and felt faint, but pressed on.

Though, He never found his brother and covered the broken mirror. He saw a symbol monkey box, along with a note that read as follows.

‘I'm off to set anew life, with my Angel. Fear not of my well being, I am as happy as I could ever be, dear Brother.

Go start anew with Hendry, See the world as I am about to. Perhaps we will meet in our travels.

Without further Ado, Stay safe, Baby brother - Stern, 9

Connor folded the letter and saved it in his shirt. He knew his brother, How logical He was.

He knew deep down, Niles would be okay. He turned away from the madmans house, and set about finding Hendry, to figure out their own travel arrangements, Where would the world take them? Connor wasn't sure. Time brought Hendry back to him, It would bring Niles back, too. 


End file.
